1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overwraps for packages and to systems that can be used to remove or open said overwraps and release a predetermined fragrance.
2. Background of the Art
Many different types of overwrap systems are used in the packaging of goods and materials. The most common overwrap is a polymeric film which conforms to the shape of the wrapped package. The film tends to prevent the flow of air and moisture between the environment and the package, thus helping to maintain the freshness or activity of the material or article within the package. Overwraps can also serve decorative functions and can therefore be made of paper which will not provide significant protection from the environment unless coated or otherwise treated to decrease its gas permeability.
Some overwraps are intended to be opened by tearing of the overwrap material, loosening secured areas of the wrap, or breaking a precut area in the overwrap. One common form of overwrap has an exposed string or strip which extends from underneath the overwrap but above the enclosed package. As the string or strip (usually referred to as a tear strip) is pulled, usually at an angle greater than 90.degree. from the surface of the overwrap, the tear strip will cut through the overwrap. After the strip is manipulated in this manner around the entire surface of the overwrap, a complete section of the overwrap is loosened or removed, and the package is exposed for use.
Multilayer sheet materials are known which when separated rupture microcapsules in intermediate adhesive layers and release fragrances stored within the microcapsules. Examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,801 and 4,606,956.